Woe is Me
by xXSwEeT dReAmSXx
Summary: COMPLETE. Ginny had loved Harry since...forever. will things FINALLY go her way for once? Or will Harry fall for the girl Ginny always liked?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
Ginny slowly looked up from her food and took a quick glance at Harry. He was laughing at something Ron had said. She loved the was Harry laughed. Ginny continued playing with her food. She took another glance at Harry. Now he was talking with a huge grin on his face to Hermione. Hermione is so lucky, Ginny thought. Harry looked over and saw Ginny looking. She blushed and quickly looked away. Harry blushed and went back to talking to Ron.


	2. The Truth Hurts

Chapter 1

"Ginny! Ginny! Are you listening!" my best friend Lizzie asked me. I blushed as I caught myself staring at Harry, again.  
"Oh, yeah," I lied.  
"Then what do you think?" Lizzie asked eyeing me.  
"Uh¼Good idea," I tried.  
"Ginny!" Lizzie cried. "You weren't listening!"  
"How do you know?" I asked testily.  
"I asked if I should ask Harry out," Lizzie smiled.  
"No! You know I like him!" Ginny said.  
"I know! I know!" Lizzie laughed. "want me to hook you two up?"  
"Think you can?" I asked, my attention now completely on her.  
"Please! It's me!" Lizzie laughed.  
"Well, work your magic," I replied.  
"OK," Lizzie got up and walked to Harry.  
I looked around desperately, trying to find someone to talk to so I didn't look like a geek.  
"Hi, uh, what's your name again?" I asked a blonde, sixth year next to me.  
He smiled, obviously amused a 4th year was asking him this. "I'm Daniel."  
"I'm Ginny," I replied, looking over at Harry and Lizzie.  
They were both watching me and Lizzie was smiling and talking.  
"Oh! I get it!" Daniel said loudly. "Hey! Harry!" To my horror, Daniel pointed to me and laughed with his friends.

"She's liked you for a long time," Lizzie said calmly.  
Ron snickered and Hermione was looking from Ginny to me every other word Lizzie said to me.  
"So?!" Lizzie asked me.  
"So¼?" I asked.  
"Do you like her?" Lizzie asked hopefully.  
"NO!" Ron bellowed.  
"Shut up Ron! She was asking Harry. Go on Harry," Hermione said.  
I sat there, suddenly aware of all the eyes turning to look at me.  
"He wouldn't like her. He's Harry Potter."  
"She's only a 4th year."  
"Please! She's a Weasley."  
I listened to all the whispers.  
"Harry?" Hermione asked looking over at Ginny.  
"No. No, I don't like her," I answered truthfully.  
I could feel Lizzie hit my shoulder as she walked back to Ginny. I looked over and saw how mortified, embarrassed, how hurt Ginny looked. I immediately felt guilty. I looked over at Hermione and Ron and Ron shrugged and walked over to comfort her. Hermione was watching Ginny with pity. I slumped down in my seat.


	3. Making Matters Worse

Chapter 2

As soon as he said it, my heart stopped. The worst part was being rejected in front of the whole school. I went to the Common Room with Lizzie. As soon as I got there, I broke down. Lizzie put her arm around me and comforted me. A few hours later me and Lizzie got back from our lessons and dinner.  
"How are you?" Lizzie asked me, concern in her voice.  
"How do you think I am?" I asked.  
Lizzie gave me a sympathetic look. "Want to play chess?"  
"I'm not very good," I replied.  
"Me either," Lizzie smiled.  
"OK," I gave in sitting down on my bed.

"Hermione?" I turned around when I heard my name.  
"Oh, hi Harry," I said shyly.  
For some reason, I got really shy around Harry since this morning. I almost thought I liked him. When Lizzie told Harry that Ginny liked him, I felt miserable. I know this is mean and insensitive, but when Harry said he didn't like Ginny, I felt relieved. Don't get me wrong, I love Ginny like my own sister, but¼I don't know.  
"What are you doing up?" Harry asked looking at my books all over the table.  
"Needed to catch up on my reading," I replied.  
"Oh. I never got the chance to ask you," Harry said, his cheeks turning red. "Do you think what I did this morning was, well, mean?"  
I gave him a small smile. "Actually no. I was relieved when you said that." I stopped cold. What did I just say? Me and Harry's cheeks started burning.  
"Why relieved?" Harry asked, his voice a little higher than normal.  
"I, uh," I stammered.  
"Hermione? Do you¼do you like me?" Harry asked. His face as red as it possibly good be. "Because, I've been thinking about it all day, and I think I like you. So, do you like me?"  
I just stared as Harry babbled on. The longer I stared, the more uncomfortable he looked.

What is she waiting for? Does she like me or not? I stared at Hermione.  
"Yes," I jumped at her voice. "I do like you."  
I immediately beamed. She came over to give me a hug and I did something that surprised the both of us.


	4. Reality Bites

Chapter 3  
I stopped short. There was Harry and Hermione in the common room. Kissing. I thought she was my friend. I considered her the sister I never had. I wanted to run away. I wanted to get out of there before either of them could see how hurt I was. But I couldn't move. I was paralyzed in the shock of the moment.  
"Ginny? Did you find your book?" Lizzie asked coming down the stairs. I watched as Harry and Hermione quickly parted and blushed. And then, the tears came. Lizzie knew what happened. She isn't stupid. She escorted me back to the dormitory, arm around me.  
"Ginny! Wait!" Hermione shouted after me. I stopped. How dare her! She knew I liked him. I even heard her talking to Harry at breakfast. Now she wanted me to stop eveything and listen to what lame excuse she had for betraying me?  
"Ginny, just keep walking," Lizzie pleaded.  
I slowly turned around. I saw how guilty they both looked. Good. They should. I saw something in Harry's eyes. Was it pity? Was he actually pitying me for something he caused? The nerve! And he even looked happy about the kiss, still. Still crying, I walked right up to both of them, looking them straight in the eye. Showing them how much I hated them, ho hurt I was. I kept my eyes intent on their theirs as I grabbed my book. I finally turned away and walked with Lizzie.  
"You two disgust me," Lizzie stated. Her eyes showed how much she hated them. She led me to the dormitory.  
"Get Ron," I asked her, tears pouring out faster than I could wipe them. "And Fred and George."  
Lizzie obediently fetched my brothers. As soon as they saw me, they came over and hugged me. I loved how safe I felt around them. They soon new the whole story. Ron looked disgusted when I told him about Harry and Hermione. They kept comforting me until I said I was better. I have great brothers.

"Where were you?" I asked Ron, scared out of my mind.  
"With Ginny," Ron answered simply.  
"Oh, how is she?" I asked looking down. I felt so guilty about the whole situation. When Ginny walked up to us and looked right in our eyes, I could have cried. How could I have been so stupid?  
"How do you think she is?" Ron asked coolly.  
"Oh," I answered lamely.  
"OH? Is that all you have to say?" Ron asked, laughing coldly, as if he were Malfoy.  
I looked down. As if I didn't feel bad enough. And now that I really had thought about it, if Ginny weren't Ron's sister, he would have just shrugged it off and supported me and Hermione. Why couldn't he just be happy for us. As soon as I thought that, I knew it was a stupid question. He couldn't be happy because for one, Hermione's our friend, and two, she is his sister and he knew the story from her point of view.  
Ron shook his head at me and closed his curtains around his bed.


	5. Consequences and Luurve

Chapter 4

The next morning the whole school knew about the incident the night before. Harry and I stood close, trying to ignore all the nasty things said to us. I never realized how many people liked Ginny. Harry held my hand which made me feel safe regardless of all the whispers. I winced as we walked by Ginny and her brothers. Ginny looked down and Ron, Fred, and George glared. It was the worst breakfast I ever had.  
"How are you?" Harry asked me. I smiled. Now I know why Ginny likes him so much. At that thought I felt so guilty I shook my head to show him not good.  
We took a seat and he gave me a comforting hug. I felt like crying. I almost did as the person next to me pushed me purposely as he reached for an omelet. The only real comforting thought was I would have Harry with me the entire day.  
Harry gave me a hug and the guy next to me scowled. It wasn't until lessons started that I realized how long this day would be.

This was one of the worst and best days of my life. Every time I passed Harry in the halls he was with Hermione. Every time they passed me they blushed and walked as far away from me as possible. Daniel, the sixth year boy, grew fond of me and was now walking with me to my classes like a body guard. It was actually quite nice. People were talking to me and smiling. They were so nice it made everything almost worth it. Almost. Because every time I saw Harry and Hermione, my heart sunk. It made me feel worse and worse every time.  
I was in Transfiguration when Lizzie got nervous and tried any thing and everything to get my attention from the door. I, of course, was curious and looked over. There, standing in the doorway, was Harry and Hermione. Harry caught my eye and blushed.   
"Professor," Hermione said quietly. "Snape would like to see Ginny Weasley for a moment."  
That's when I panicked. I had to walk all the way to Snape's classroom with THEM? I looked at Lizzie for any sort of help or comfort, but she looked at me helplessly.  
"Ginny, are you going?" McGonagall asked.  
I slowly got up, all eyes were on me. I made sure I didn't look Harry or Hermione in the eyes as we started to walk. This was the most awkward moment of my life.

Hermione and I didn't know whether to walk by each other, or to walk on either side of Ginny. All we knew as how awkward this was, for all of us. It seemed to take forever for us reach Snape.  
"Ginny," Snape said in that cold voice.  
"Yes?" Ginny asked, barely over a whisper.  
"Mr. Weasley here has so much confidence in his love potion he said he would even try it on his sister," Snape smiled unpleasantly. So, are you ready for a taste?"  
Malfoy laughed. Ron turned pink and concern filled his eyes.  
"You can't do that, can you?" Hermione asked looking in Ron's cauldron. The potion was supposed to be red, but it was a sickly yellow.  
"Of course I can!" Snape snapped. "Now take a seat you silly girl!"  
I was ready to pounce on Snape. Snape knew something was wrong with the potion, and he was still willing to test it on Ginny? Now, I know Snape and Madam Pomfrey could fix, or mend whatever happened to Ginny, but still. And now he was talking to Hermione like that.  
"Here it is," Snape said, an evil smile spreading over his lips. He was holding a cup of Ron's potion out to Ginny. "I don't have to," Ginny said boldly. Everyone in the class was too shocked to gasp. Most just sat with their mouths open.  
"If you don't, your brother will fail," Snape said, his smile now faltering a little.  
Ron threw his head down on his table. Some of the kids laughed, some glared at Snape. I knew Ron would never live it down if he failed a class. Ginny must have known it too because she reluctantly took the cup.  
"And, uh, what is it supposed to do?" Ginny asked smelling the thick goop in the cup.  
"It's supposed," Snape started impatiently, "to make you loved by everyone of the opposite sex."  
"Even you?" Ginny asked, her face scrunched up in disgust. The whole class laughed. As soon as Ginny said it, she blushed and looked at Ron.  
"I am past love potions!" Snape shouted loudly. "Now go on!"  
Ginny jumped, but took a gulp. It was silent as she finished it off. We all stared at her, waiting for something, anything happened. All of a sudden, my insides turned. Boys all over the room, except Snape and Ron, were getting weird looks on their faces.  
"Guess Ron is getting an F," Hermione said sadly. She hadn't seen the expresions and she couldn't feel this¼thing, inside me now.  
"It worked," Snape scowled.  
Soon all the boys were staring at Ginny longingly, counting me. I didn't know anything except how nice her hair was and how bright her eyes were. Boys were now bringing her their quills as a present.

This was crazy! Boys were dying to be with ME! I looked at Ron's confused expression and sighed in relief that my own brother didn't fall in love with me. Then I spotted Harry. He was sitting there, goggling at me. It hurt me even more than being turned down by him. I knew he really didn't love me. I knew he didn't even like me, like me. Hermione, like most girls, were staring at the potion, wanting some for themselves.  
"Hey Ginny," Draco Malfoy said to me.  
"Hey," I answered back. So many guys have came up to me, but Malfoy was¼different. He didn't throw presents in my face, or ask to marry me. He was calm and nice.  
"Your hair looks great like that," Malfoy said shyly.  
And charming. I blushed.  
"Thanks. I did something new to it," I smiled.  
"OW!"  
"Stop! That was my toe!"  
"Move! She's mine!"  
"I saw her first!"  
That's when I was snapped back to reality. Malfoy didn't like me, he was just under a spell. As soon as this wore off, he would go back to being a jerk.  
"Shouldn't you make this go away?" I asked Snape.  
"Not enjoying yourself?" Snape smirked. "It will go away in a little while. Ten minutes tops."  
I sighed. This was just dandy. I sat down.  
"So, how are you?" Malfoy asked.  
"Not good," I replied.  
"Can I help?" Malfoy asked, grabbing my shoulder. Malfoy sure was sweet when he was in love.  
"Stop loving me," I retorted.Suddenly, there seemed to be an explosion. There was a bright light and then everything was different. Everyone was back in their seats, no longer gawking at me.  
"What the?" I asked.  
"You¼you broke the spell," Snape said out of breath.  
"How?" I asked, confused at the look of awe on Hermione's face.  
"You knew they didn't really love you. You didn't get a big head. You told them to STOP loving you because you knew it wasn't real," Hermione whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.  
"It, uh, wasn't that hard to understand," I answered bewildered.  
"No. It's very rare to be able to break the power of a love potion!" Hermione exclaimed.  
I blushed as the awe turned into admiration and respect. I saw Harry grab Hermione's hand under the table and give it a squeeze. That's when I realized she talked to me. My gaze was set on Harry's hand.  
"Well, I knew none of you would truly love me," I answered, suddenly shy. "Not when you have someone else."  
All eyes went onto Harry and Hermione. They blushed. Ron blushed to. I have no clue why, but he did.  
"Can I go?" I asked a shocked Snape.  
"Just tell me," Snape said. "What did it feel like? What was going through your mind to break the spell?"  
"I, well, I just knew. All of the boys came up, except, um, Harry," a single tear rolled down my cheek. "And I knew he didn't love me. Or even like me." I sobbed. "I was talking to Malfoy, who was really nice for a change, when all the other boys started pushing each other. I knew I wasn't good enough."  
Suddenly, all eyes turned to Harry, glaring, scowling. I stormed out of the room. I didn't want to go back to Transfiguration. I just wanted to get away. Far away.


	6. Can't Think of a Title

Chapter 5

When Ginny left, I just stared after her. I could feel a tear roll down my cheek. True, Harry didn't like her, but to know that she broke the spell because she knew nobody would love her was very painful. I felt so guilty. I was supposed to be the sister she never had, and now I was the one who's going out with the guys she's liked for a long time. I grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of class.  
"Where are you going?" Snape shouted after us.  
When we were out of the classroom, I pushed Harry against the wall.  
"Woa," Harry laughed.  
"Harry, this is serious," I said, another tear rolling down my cheek.  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
"I want to break up," I said as quickly as I could before I lost my nerve.  
"O¼OK," Harry said looking down.

I kept my head down so Hermione didn't see my smile. I was going to break up with her. It was just much easier being friends and I didn't want to hurt Ginny anymore. After the spell, I realized how beautiful Ginny really was. When Malfoy was flirting and being all sweet up with Ginny, I realized I was jealous. I like Ginny. I like her. I just hope she still liked me.  
"OK," I repeated.  
"Are you OK?" Hermione asked.  
I looked up at her, still grinning, and assured her I was fine.  
"I'm going to go find Ginny," I told her, running off.

"Ginny! Ginny, where are you?" I heard Harry yelling. What did he want now? Did the spell fully wear off?  
I stepped out from behind the statue I was hiding behind. Harry ran right into me and we both fell on the floor.  
"OMG! Are you OK? I'm so sorry!" Harry babbled frantically.  
I just laid there. I ran everything through my head in the last hour and started cracking up. I was so mad and hurt by what Harry and Hermione had been doing. I cried more than I had in the last two days then I had in a year. And now, Harry was chasing me, looking for me because of a spell. It just came off as funny to me.  
"Ginny?" Harry asked a little nervous, starting to get up. I pulled him back down with me. I laughed even harder. "I should get Madam Promfrey."  
"Harry! I'm fine!" I laughed. "I just think snape should check his facts before he says I broke a spell. You should go back with your other love sick guy friends."  
"Ginny. What are you talking about?" Harry asked bewildered.  
"You-your still under the spell right?" I stopped laughing.  
"No, Ginny," Harry said smiling at me.  
"How do you know?" I asked him.  
"Ginny. I know," Harry said.  
"Then why are chasing me? Did I leave something there? Did Snape send you to make things worse for me?" I asked, suddenly angry. I sat up so I was in a sitting position.  
"No," Harry said taken aback. "I just, I mean, Hermione just broke up with me."  
"A little late to be the big hero isn't it, Hermione?" I asked the ceiling. "Uh, anyway," Harry said eyeing me as if I had gone insane. "I realized I actually liked you. So I came here to look for you."  
"Are you sure the spell is off?" I asked him, not fully understanding what he just said.  
Harry laughed and all my pain and hatred went away. Harry's laugh can do that to you. That's when all the lessons got out. AS people got out of their classes, they stopped and stared at Harry and I on the floor. Me sitting, him laying. Daniel walked out of the crowd with Fred and George behind him. Daniel held out his hand and helped me up. Hermione made her way to the front and gave me a sheepish smile. Fred and George helped Harry up.


	7. sigh Luurve

Chapter 6

Who's that? I asked myself staring at the guy who had helped Ginny up. I'd seen him walking with her in the halls to each class. As I watched him brush her off, my heart sank. Was he her, you know, boyfriend? I almost laughed at this thought. He was a sixth year. No way. But I was still a little nervous as he put his hand on her shoulder and glared at me. Ginny whispered something to the boy and he walked away. Soon the crowd departed and Ginny and I started walking out to the lake. Ginny was suddenly quiet. I guessed she just realized what I had said.  
"So...You like me?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah," I replied.  
"When did you realize you did?" She asked me.  
"I...I don't know. I guess I've known for awhile, I just didn't know what it meant exactly," I replied, taking a seat by a tree by the lake.  
"Well, I still like you," Ginny stated, turning red.  
"I guess we like each other then," I smiled at her.  
"So? Does this mean we're going out?" She asked me.  
"That's what it means," I smiled at her. I patted my lap and she cautiously sat on me(in his lap sickos). We sat there looking at the lake for a long time.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. Harry and I were going out. I was Harry's girlfriend. Harry was my boyfriend. Harry and I were an item, a couple. No matter how I put it, I liked the sound of it.  
I looked up at him, thinking how lucky I was. Harry noticed me looking, lifted my chin, and kissed me. A real kiss. It wasn't a peck. Oh no. not a peck. Harry was kissing me! And for once in my entire life, everything felt right.


	8. Epilogue

A/N: EEK! End of story! One of the first stories i ever finished. so yaay! 

Epilogue  
"Look, Harry. It's Lily," I said, a single tear rolling down my cheek. I handed our brand new baby to my twenty-year-old husband. He lovingly kissed Lily's head and cradled her in his arms. We sat there, admiring our first born.  
"Hermione." Harry said to me, now playing with Lily. "I love you."

A/N: SHOCKEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!! i know. i was contemplating how i should end my first story and i told myself, i said, "Katie...we need to throw in a TOTAL and COMPLETE loop hole." so i did! hope u liked it! PLZPLZPZL review!


End file.
